Change of Heart
by Hourglass1
Summary: The Theresa&Ethan/Luis&Sheridan Wedding is happening. Any Gwethan fans advised not to read. But Therethan are encouraged to read. :-)
1. Disclaimer

  
  
I do not own Passions or any of its characters (even though I wish I did!) I am not making any money off of this fic. Any of you Gwethan fans are advised not to read, but Therethan should! Please R&R  
  
Now, here's Change of Heart   



	2. Change of Heart Chapter 1

Change of Heart  
  
"If not to use them against Ethan, what other reasons did you have for scanning those papers into your laptop?" Gwen said in her extremely annoying voice. Theresa remained silent, apparently ignoring Gwen's continuous repetition of the question. She just stood solid and staring. Gazing on Ethan's less-that-happy face.  
  
He wasn't angry; he was just growing impatient of Theresa's silence. "Answer the damn question, you whore!" Gwen blurted out. Ethan immediately locked his eyes on Gwen, as if telling her that she crossed the line. "Ethan, I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. I need for you to know that. I scanned the documents into my computer because they looked important and Mama had them in a rickety old briefcase and I thought for sure that they would be demolished before anybody got a chance to see them. I thought you already knew but I didn't want to say anything just incase you didn't." Theresa confessed. "I am so sorry for hurting you" Ethan took a minute to soak it all in.   
  
"Ethan, she is obviously lying straight to your face. She sent those documents to the tabloid to destroy your life...on purpose." Gwen tried to persuade Ethan into believing her and ultimately come back to her. (Not in this story! If you want a Gwethan, try somewhere else...I only write Therethan. :)) "Ethan, that is not true and you know in your heart that that isn't true. Don't you believe that bitch's lying. She is trying to steal you from me." Theresa said angrily. This statement angered Gwen and she retaliated with, "I don't have to steal anything from you. Ethan was mine and you stole him from me." Ethan was at that point fed up with all the fighting. "Enough. I have made my decision."  
  
"Gwen, I have no reason to believe any words that come out of your mouth. You have lied to me before and I have no doubt that you would lie to me again. As for Theresa, she is my true love. I will always believe her over you, Gwen. I am truly sorry, mother, but I have to follow my heart...and it leads to Theresa." Ethan explained. A true and heartfelt smile broke across Theresa's angelic face. "I want to get married today. Hell, right now." Ethan announced. He took Theresa's hand into his and they walked to the car broken entrance.   
  
Gwen followed fuming with rage. She grabbed Theresa by the arm. Theresa swung around and punched Gwen square in the left eye. Gwen was shocked by the amount of force in Theresa's skinny right arm. She was knocked backwards by the blow. Ethan turned to Theresa and was amazed at what she would do just to be with him. He knew that Theresa was not the fighting type of girl. They scoured the church and the surrounding grounds until they found Father Lonigan. They asked him if they could continue with the ceremony. Sheridan and Luis said that they couldn't wait to get on with the ceremony also. The townspeople of Harmony began their way back into the church.   
  
  
Are the couples going to be able to have the wedding without any interruptions or delays? Are Gwen & Rebecca going to be quiet while Theresa and Ethan get married? Is the poisonous ring going to kill Sheridan? Read the exciting next chapter to find the answers to these questions and more!  



	3. Change of Heart Chapter 2

Change of Heart  
  
The townspeople began filing into the church for the fantastical weddings of Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald & Sheridan Crane and Ethan Winthrop and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. All of the townspeople were there: Sam and Grace Bennet, TC and Eve Russell, Pilar, Christina, and Francisco Lopez-Fitzgerald, Kay and Jessica Bennet, Charity Standish and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, Whitney and Simone Russell, Chad Harris, and many more. The only people not present at the union were Tabitha Lenox and her doll, Timmy.   
  
Father Lonigan asked everyone to be seated and immediately asked everyone to join him in a prayer to the Lord. After the prayer, The couples were asked to face him. Luis asked him to wait for a minute. He turned to the people in the church and showed them the ring. "This ring is the token of my undying love for Sheridan. But my love is not in this ring." He pulled another ring box out of his left breast pocket and showed it to the people in attendance. "My love is in this ring." He then threw the poisoned ring in one of the many flower baskets. He then asked Father Lonigan to continue.   
  
The ceremony began lovingly and very sweetly. Sheridan and Luis exchanged their vows and then stepped to the side for Ethan and Theresa to exchange the vows. Ethan gave Theresa his life promises and Theresa began to speak when she felt her veil being pulled off of her head. She turned around and saw Gwen standing there with tears in her eyes. "You bitch!" That was the last thing Gwen said before she hit the floor.   
  
Theresa had quickly snatched a candlestick to protect her and when Gwen had leapt, she had hit her head on the heavy metal rod. There was a bright red mark on Gwen's forehead. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. Theresa turned and completed her vows. Then, both couples exchanged rings and kisses. They were all so happy. Father Lonigan spoke in a loud, cheerful voice; "May I present Mr. & Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and Mr. & Mrs. Ethan Winthrop." Everyone in the audience cheered and clapped. Theresa and Ethan were finally married. Now, Theresa could finally tell Ethan the secret that had been burning on her mind all day. They couldn't have been happier. Little did they know, but their happiness would soon be delayed.   
  
  
What unhappiness could they possibly have to endure that they haven't endured yet? What secret does Theresa have to confess to Ethan? Isn't Sheridan lucky that she has such a good man like Luis?  
  
Wait for the next chapter in Change of Heart to find the answers to these questions and more.  
  
  
  



	4. Change of Heart Chapter 3

Change Of Heart  
  
  
As the townspeople began to flee the church after the matrimonial ceremony, there was a sense of love and passion in the air. It made all the town's couples fill with love and admiration for their significant others. It made Miguel think of his un-dying love for Charity, and her un-dying love for him. He now knew, literally, that he would go through hell and back just to be with Charity. He thought of Charity's ever-nearing 18th birthday and that her birthday would bring the marriage of the young couple. (A.N. There will be a Charguel story from me in the near future. For all you Charguel fans, keep your eyes open.)   
  
Theresa thought of how married life with Ethan would be different from the dating world that she so briefly shared with him. She flashed back upon all of the harmless flirtations that occurred right in front of Gwennie's face. She smirked as the thoughts of Gwen's life being ruined. A flicker of a murder scene passed through Theresa's mind. She momentarily saw herself holding a gun to Gwen's head while Gwen was on her knees. She felt the cold trigger underneath her index finger and felt the tingling pressure of that finger pressing the detonator to a machine that had the capability to end a life.   
  
She heard the gunshot in real life. She felt a sharp, stinging pain, then a numbing sensation in the left hemisphere of her uniquely shaped head. She barely felt her body fall to the ground before seeing white dots. The white dots began to spin and eventually made her whole range of vision a blank, white canvas. Then, the skyline faded to black.  
  
She was awakened to the sound of harp playing. Theresa slowly opened her eyes and saw the brilliant gold and pearl colored gates standing before her. They seemed to be miles in height. She looked down at her body and noticed that her silver wedding dress had been transformed into a flowing white gown. She felt a tiara of some sort affixed to the crown of her head. She heard a booming voice, but couldn't quite make out what the voice was saying. She saw a man wearing a white toga, with a gold and leaf emblazoned crown upon his head. She walked towards him one she realized what he was saying.   
  
"Theresa Angel Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop" was what the man was saying. She walked up to him and told him that she was the girl that he was beckonging for. She asked him who he was, and when she did, he pointed to a golden nametag buttoned to his toga. The nametag said "Saint Peter of Heaven." Theresa gasped once she realized that she was dead. While her mouth was hanging open with astonishment, she heard what sounded like an elevator bell. Theresa shyly turned her head, while closing her mouth, and saw that another woman was walking towards the gates. The woman looked familiar, but Theresa couldn't match the name to the face.   
  
After 30 seconds elapsed, Theresa made a grave discovery about the woman with her in heaven.  
It was Sheridan Crane.  
  
  
Why is Sheridan in heaven right after Theresa's wedding? Who shot and "killed" Theresa? How will the grooms react to both their brides dying on what was supposed to be their happiest day together??  
  
All these questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Passionsguy4ever's continuing saga, "Change Of Heart".   
  
  



End file.
